Just Forget the World
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: When a Muggleborn Slytherin gets sent to a football camp, she's not happy. But what happens when she sees a familiar face there? Secrets will be revealed, people will change, and there's definitely some drama. -James S. P./OC-


**Just Forget the World**

_James/OC_

_if I lay here  
>if I just lay here<br>would you lie with me  
>and just forget the world?<em>

**Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol**

When people hear the last name 'Weller', they think of the renowned football player, Jonny Weller, or his rising starlet son, Mikael Weller. They do not, however, think of his young daughter, Mikael's twin, Katelyn Weller, the one with the interesting history.

Growing up, Katelyn had never exactly been what most people counted as 'normal'. Though her copper curls and striking blue eyes showed her resemblance toward her father's side of the family, she bore no resemblance in interests to her father. To put it in no uncertain terms, she couldn't play football.

Whenever her father asked her and her brother to join him for a game, she'd downright refuse, preferring solitude to 'kicking a ball down a dirty field'. Her father just couldn't understand her. She just couldn't understand her father.

Everything changed as she began to get older. Suddenly, things started to happen that at the time, she couldn't explain. For example, when she'd get angry with her father, his valued football trophy would rise into the air. Of course, she'd had no idea how to explain it. She'd had no idea what this meant for her future.

Her father was not happy when he heard the news- _Katelyn's a witch, and she's going to Hogwarts_! During that period in time, she'd been going to the private school her father had been brought up in, one of the most prestigious academies in all Britain. However, she didn't quite enjoy going to school there. All of the people seemed to her to be the same.

To her, Hogwarts was a welcome change, but her father didn't feel the same.

His dream was for his two little children to become soccer players. Her dream was to rebel.

Which is why it was no surprise to her when she got stuck in the rebel house, Slytherin, though it was for everyone else. Apparently, being 'Muggle-born' meant you weren't right for Slytherin.

Well, she's proved that to be untrue, hasn't she?

….

One of the worst days of her life is the day her father announces he's sending her to _his_ soccer camp.

Frowning, she asks, "Why, Daddy, why? This was supposed to be my summer to go hang with the other, um, students from school. I don't even play football."

"Which is exactly why you should go," Her father objects in his booming voice. "You haven't even realised how wonderful the sport is yet, because you haven't played it ever."

"And you're becoming far too out of touch with us," Her mum adds quickly. "Ever since you came back from that _school_, everything's been wizard this and wizard that. Not to mention the dreaded '_That's too Muggle, Mum!'_ Everything's too Muggle for you these days. It seems that you've forgotten all about your Muggle heritage. You need something to, shall I say, put you back in touch."

"And this might be the thing," Her father finishes with a chuckle.

"Football's about as Muggle as it gets," Katelyn agrees, frowning. "Though I still haven't acquired much of a taste for Quidditch, either."

"Quidditch?" Her mum and dad exchange bewildered looks. Finally, her father pats her on the head. "This is why you need to get out in the 'Muggle' world some more."

Quickly, she shakes her hand off. "I don't want to."

"Too bad," Her father clicks his pen. "I've already signed you up and you've got a place at _my_ camp. You're going whether you like it or not."

Sighing, she walks off, quill in hand, ready to write some letters to tell them that she won't be seeing any of them this summer because she'll be at a _football camp_. Her ink stains the paper as she presses her quill down far too hard.

She can already tell it's not going to be a great summer.

…

Her second clue is the bus that pulls up in front of her house. Yes, a _bus. _The yellow death machines that Muggles ride around in, especially the _public school ones_. Katelyn has to wrinkle up her nose. _This_ is what she's expected to survive in for the next few weeks?

Sighing, she climbs onto the bus, trying not to inhale as the smell of many teenagers floods her nose. Quickly, she ventures down the aisle, looking for a seat and wishing for the comfort of the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey," voices a dark-haired girl that looks like she's a year below Katelyn. A Muggle, Katelyn observes, she doesn't recognize her from school, and Katelyn knows everyone (even if they don't know her). "I'm Casey, Casey Bryant. Want somewhere to sit?"

"That would be nice," Katelyn states in relief. Sliding in beside Casey, she states, "I'm Katelyn. Call me Katy. Are you rather good at soccer?"

"Am I good at soccer?" Casey repeats dubiously, staring at her. "I _am_ going to a soccer camp, aren't I?"

Katelyn plasters on her favourite smile. Being in Slytherin has taught her quite a lot. "My apologies. I meant simply to inquire which team you supposed you would be on."

"You don't have to use such big words, y'know," Casey replies, stuffing a ham and cheese sandwich in her mouth. "We're only still in high school, wait, what year are you?"

"I'll be going into sixth year next year," Katelyn eyes Casey and her sandwich warily. "And you?"

Casey grins a food-laden smile. "Fifth year. I suppose you're a year older than me."

"I suppose so," Katelyn mutters. "I mean, I wouldn't have guessed. Do you play for your school?"

Casey grins. "I play right forward, and it's a lot of fun! I've scored 43 goals in…"

As Casey begins to rattle off statistics, Katelyn zones out, wondering if all Muggles are this enthusiastic about football. She hopes not, but of course, her hopes will probably be crushed, seeing as this is a football camp.

"So, what do you think?" Casey finally finishes.

"You sound like a very experienced player," Katelyn chooses her words carefully, plastering on a smile.

"I am? Thank you!" Casey exclaims. "I was worried that all of the other players would be more experienced than me…"

Sighing, Katelyn leans back and wonders how a player can possibly get more experienced than _that_.

….

Though Katelyn's heard of the legends about the Weasley and Potter clan, she's never actually spoken with any of them. The two Slytherin Weasley/Potters are Albus, who's two years below her, and Dominique, who's in the same year as Albus. The only one of that clan in her year is James Potter II, and from what she hears, he's too biased to even _speak_ to Slytherins other than his brother Albus. She doubts if he even knows her name or what she looks like.

That's why, when she steps of the bus, she's immediately overcome with shock. She'd been hoping to find another wizard here.

She had not, however, been hoping to find James Potter the Second here.

But outside her window, she notices him, hugging his father goodbye. His little sister with the flame of red hair _(almost like hers_) is jumping around, looking quite concerned, while Albus stands off to the side a bit, smirking. She feels like she could get along well with Albus. James is another story.

Slowly, she climbs off of the bus. She doesn't bother avoiding his gaze, as he has no idea who she is. But she knows almost everything about him through the Hogwarts grapevine.

Once she walks off the bus, she sends Albus a smile, since he probably knows her name. But he doesn't notice her. No one does. That is, until someone yells, "Ms. Weller!"

"Ms. Weller?" The students repeat, looking around, confused. Her childhood mentor Joana comes barreling through the middle, singing her name.

"Ms. Weller, it's been such a long time!" Joana says, wrapping her into a hug.

"I told you, Joana, call me Katy," Katelyn says, but it's too late now. Everyone's pushing through, trying to see her.

She really hates fame, especially her father's fame. Maybe, she knows how Albus and James feel when they get all of that attention for being Harry Potter's children. She doesn't care that she's Jonny Weller's little girl and blah, whatever. It doesn't matter to her. She's content to prove that she's Katelyn Weller and make a name for herself. Because _no one_ knows who she is there.

But now James does, and that can't ever be a good thing…

Not to mention now they're all going to expect her to be some prodigy at soccer when she really can't play at all.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she wishes to wake up from this nightmare.

….

When she glances at the team listings, she immediately finds her name on _Team Lion _(of course, because they have to torture her in that way). Listed directly above her name is the name _James Potter_.

Her breath catches in her throat, because even _she_ can't deny that James Potter is incredibly good looking. But that doesn't change that she's _never_ talked to him and she sort of considers him as arrogant and annoying, not to mention completely biased.

That all changes once she realises James is the student captain of her team. Which means, in other words, he's going to have to try and help her improve. Her cheeks start to flame already at the embarrassment that is certain to come.

She hadn't known that James Potter even played football, let alone was good enough to captain a co-ed team.

But then again, she's never even formally met him- there are a lot of things she doesn't know about him.

The day that they're scheduled to meet in teams for the first time, she makes sure she looks good- makeup and waves fluffed and all- though she doesn't even know why.

Once she gets there, her eyes fall on James, but they then move to Casey, who waves excitedly at her. Another boy grins at her like she's the best player ever. "Ooh, look, we've got Weller's daughter. We're definitely going to win."

"Oh, shut up, Samuel," James elbows the boy out of the wind. Smiling, he says, "I'm James Potter, and you are?"

She shrugs, realising he probably should've known this already but she'd never doubted that he didn't. "I'm Katelyn Weller, obviously."

"You _are_ Weller's daughter?" James' mouth falls open.

She resists the urge to retort with something about how having famous fathers affects your brain, but she says nothing of the sort. Instead, she just shoots him a quick nod. Quickly, she decides that she might not tell him about her being a witch that actually is in the same year as him at Hogwarts at the moment. Serves him right for never paying attention to her before.

The other boy, obviously Samuel, just smirks. "Of course she's Weller's daughter, halfwit. Look at her face- she's like a carbon copy of Weller."

Blushing, she shakes her copper curls. "But guys, you have to listen-"

"Let's not make it all talk," Another boy with blonde hair that always falls in his eyes says. "We have to see how she is on the field."

At the moment, she really hates this boy whose name she doesn't even know. Clearing her throat loudly, she waits for a response. All of the boys, another brunette boy, Casey, a skinny blonde, and a Latino girl look up at her and she blushes. "The problem is, I don't actually play football."

Everything goes silent.

"Wait," The blonde boy bursts in. "Hold up. You're saying you're the daughter of Jonny freaking Weller and you don't play football? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I know _how_ to," Katelyn protests. "I just don't, okay? Because I sort of am rubbish at it."

"You're the daughter of Jonny Weller!" Samuel retorts, his jaw so wide that it looks like it could fall off at any second. "And you don't play football? It doesn't make any sense!"

She looks down, biting her lip. But she notices that James doesn't look too comfortable with the topic either, probably because he knows how she feels.

"Sorry to disappoint you," She spits out, turning on heel to leave. "My father forced me to come here. It wasn't my decision. If it was, I sure as _heck_ wouldn't be here with people who would judge me based on my parentage."

Out of the corner, she swears she sees him nod and smile, because he _knows_ she's right.

"Fine," The blonde boy _(whom she nicknames Bobo)_ dribbles one of the soccer balls away and goes over to a goal to practise shooting. All of the others follow suit, James too, though she notices his hesitation.

Finally, Casey is the only one left. Quietly, she asks, "Want me to help you start shooting?"

She looks gratefully up at the girl whom she'd thought was incredibly annoying just a day before. With a nod, she says, "That would be great, thank you."

Casey grins and takes a ball out, dribbling over to the goal. With a quick kick, pulling her leg nearly all of the way back and snapping it forward, the ball sails full force through the air and makes a _swoosh_ sound as it hits the net. Her eyes widen.

"Ugh, sorry, that wasn't that good," Casey says, running her hand through her dark hair in a frustrated sort of way. "Mind if I try to show you again?"

"No problem," Katelyn manages to choke out. With another running start and a popping leg, the ball soars through the air, even higher, farther, and harder this time before hitting the net. Katelyn doesn't know exactly what to say- she's sure she could never do it like that.

Casey passes the ball quickly to her. Since she's too busy dreaming about getting a kick like that, the ball goes right through her legs and she has to chase after it to get it. Blushing, she stumbles back over to Casey. "I can't shoot like that."

"No problem, just give it a try," Casey encourages.

Sighing, Katelyn pulls her leg back, feeling certain that she looks like a flamingo, and shoots it forward. Her foot gets stuck on the ball and she nearly falls over.

Casey looks as if she's trying very hard not to crack up or anything. "Are you okay, Katy?"

"Fine," Katelyn replies quickly. _Only my pride was damaged_.

Five more tries and finally the ball is moving somewhere, even if it's moving at the speed of a turtle and crawling to either side, never in the middle. By the time the coach finally blows the whistle, she's been completely and totally humiliated.

"You're doing better," Casey encourages.

_Sure. Easy for her to say, she's really good at it_, Katelyn thinks, scowling.

….

After practice, James catches up with her.

"So you're really Jonny Weller's daughter?" He asks, something different in his eyes. It's not admiration, the feeling of being starstruck- no, she's seen those a million times over. This is different. It's something like _sympathy._

"Yeah," She says with a sigh. "I don't really see it as a big deal, though-"

"Because he's your dad," James finishes. "And he's just like a normal dad, even if he is a super star or whatever."

Smiling, she nods. "Yes. Wait, how did you know that?"

"My dad is sort of famous," James replies, staring at her and blushing a little bit, though she can't tell why. "I doubt you've heard of him, but where I come from, everybody knows who he is. And I keep being expected to live up to his expectations."

"I definitely know the feeling," She says, sympathizing with him.

"So I sort of knew how you felt when those guys were teasing you," He tells her with a sigh. "I mean, it's not your fault that you didn't get _all_ of the soccer genes. I mean, I knew that you felt bad. Just ignore them, they're annoying prats. And not every child is going to turn out exactly like their parents, right?

"Exactly," She confirms with a smile. "If they did, the world would be boring."

"And… yes," James looks as if he's going to say something else, but he hesitates and cuts himself off. "I think that you're really brave to admit that. I mean, I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"But I don't have all the male pride," She teases, but she thinks about his words. She's a Slytherin- of course she's not brave! It's definitely not one of their valued talents, as sheer bravery by itself is nothing. It can get you killed.

"Don't worry about this camp," He says, completely changing the subject. "I know it feels like everyone's been playing for ages and ages, but believe me, not all of them have. Most of them just like to pretend like they have. Besides, you must have that soccer gene, buried deep down inside of you; we'll just have to bring it out."

She nods, sort of wondering what he's going on about. "I suppose you will."

"You'll be a great addition to our team, Katy," He says, stopping for a second in front of the girls' dorms and smiling at her. "I know you will. Just wait, you're going to improve a _lot _in these few weeks, trust me. I can see talent when I see it."

She scoffs anyway. "I can barely kick a ball without falling over, James."

"But when you do kick it, it's quite good for a first timer," He reminds her. "Don't compare yourself to our standards, us who have been playing for years. All you're going to do is make yourself feel worse."

She looks up at him. "Um, thanks, James."

"No problem," He says, finally turning to walk away. As he waves back at her, he yells, "We're going to win the Team Championships this year, just you watch."

She grins, amused, and wonders if they actually will.

….

"Do you watch a lot of _teel_-a-vession?" James asks her curiously one day, a few days into the camp. The funny part is that he's completely serious.

"Television, you mean?" She says, just to freak him out, though she knows what he means. It's funny, him thinking she's an actual Muggle.

"Yes, yes, television," He says quickly, covering his tracks. "Do you watch any fun shows? I've been meaning to watch some, since my boarding school doesn't have electricity…"

"I go to boarding school too, you know," She says softly, grinning at him.

"You do?" His eyebrow shoots up. "I, um, didn't know that."

"Yeah, I'm a sixth year at the boarding school," She says with a smirk. "It's quite fun there, you know."

"I'm a sixth year too," He replies in excitement, staring at her with this starry look in his eyes. "Sixth years have all the fun, yes?"

"Of course we do," Katelyn leans back, placing her feet up. "What's your boarding school like?"

"It's completely amazing," James gushes, sitting up to look into her eyes like he has no idea that she actually goes to the same school as him. She feels a bit guilty- _why_ can't she just tell him?- but she just shrugs and lets him continue on. He says, "Well, there are different teams, sort of. The school is split into four teams, and my team is the one that usually wins…"

She grits her teeth together at his pure Gryffindor cockiness and stupidity. Do they _honestly_ believe that they are the ones that are above everyone else? To her chagrin, she can't say anything at risk of him finding out and being extremely unhappy with her. But she just says, "What do you mean, you usually win?"

He grins lazily at her. "You know, like in sporting events and the like. Team points too. I bet if you went to my school, you would be on the same team as me."

"Would I?" She raises an eyebrow. Obviously he still knows nothing about her if he assumes she would be a _Gryffindor_. No way in heck would she be a Gryffindor, she's Slytherin, through and through.

"You're one of the bravest people I've ever met, Katy," He says sincerely, placing a hand on her arm.

She just scowls at him. He doesn't know, does he? She's not brave at all. She's cunning, with this whole weird plan of hers to fool him into thinking that she's just a plain old Muggle, but she's not brave. If she was brave, she would've already confessed to him that she's a wizard and taken what he would give her. But she's _not_ brave enough even to do that.

"I don't think so, James," She tells him, forcing a smile onto her face. "I mean, if you knew- um, something important- then you wouldn't think that I was brave."

"What, Katy?" He inquires. For some reason, he looks _concerned,_ though she can't imagine why.

"It's nothing," She plasters on a fake smile. "I'm heading to breakfast, all right? I'll see you later, hopefully, James."

…

It's around the time of Team Lion's first game that she realises something important.

There are eight people on her team – her, James, Samuel, Bobo (whose actual name is Garrett, she later learns), the brunette boy (Thomas), Casey, the blonde girl (Sara), and the Latino (Maria). There are only seven starters on the team, which means that one of them will have to sit on the bench.

She has a feeling who it's going to be.

When the game starts and she's the one on the bench, she's not entirely surprised. Unlike other girls might've, she doesn't cry or sulk or anything. But she doesn't exactly cheer for her teammates either like she probably should. She's never been much for team spirit. Placing her head on her hands, she watches and smiles as they score goal after goal.

Everything seems to go perfectly, and they so obviously don't need her, so why is she here again? Sighing, she leans back further on the bench and wonders if they even remember she's there. They're doing fine without her, and she's _happy_ for them.

Once the game is over, they might go out for something to eat and they'll all celebrate. She'll probably go with them, she supposes. Then it won't matter if she played or not because she's still a part of the team. She won't be given any awards or praises, but she'd never asked for them anyway…

Then something happens in the blink of an eye. Bobo is kicked in the shin (perhaps it's an accident) by one of the members of the opposite team. Clutching his leg, he falls to the ground. The concerned referee quickly toots on his whistle.

Rushing out there, the coach helps him to his feet, taking him off the field. Katelyn watches, horrified. The boy looks terrible. Rushing to her, the coach pushes her out onto the field. "Go play."

"Wait, what?" Katelyn replies, eyes widening. "You want _me_ to go play. But Coach, I-"

"GO PLAY," The coach repeats, his face turning red with anger.

She sighs, terrified _(and how can James think that she is brave?)_. "All right, I'll go play. What position?"

"Right defense," Bobo pipes up from behind the coach, still cradling his leg. "Good luck."

The referee repeatedly blows on his whistle. Gritting her teeth, she walks out onto the field, wishing she at least had a broom- they're much less tiring than actually walking. On her way, she whispers to the left defense (Sara), "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Sara just smirks at her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just kick the ball towards the other end."

The referee blows the whistle again, signaling the game to start up again. Quickly, Katelyn takes notice of the fact that the other team has the ball.

_Oh, Merlin, _she thinks, running towards the person with the ball. Hurriedly, she attempts to steal it, but ends up losing her balance and almost falling over. She slowly runs back toward the person, who's already almost there. The rest of her team looks very irritated, but hey, it was the coach's idea to put her in, right?

Sighing, she goes to try again, but it's already too late. A very irritated looking sweeper (Maria) just kicks it away from them as if it's nothing, and the team cheers again. Not for her, though. She has a feeling it will never be for her.

Quickly, she gets back into position, waiting for the ball to come back down to her end again. When one of the better players comes dashing toward her again, she charges at him with her full strength. The person hesitates for a second before swerving again and going around her.

Gritting her teeth, she chases him, but it's too late. He's already taken a shot. Effortlessly, Thomas catches it in the air, but he doesn't look so happy, either.

Finally, after a few more minutes of this torture, the game ends. They win by about five points. The whole team cheers, but no one bothers to include her in. Picking her nails, she decides that it's not as if she cares, anyway.

James is the first to notice. Slipping his arm around her, he grins. "Why so glum, Katy? We've just won!"

"I know," She says, plastering on this fake smile that usually convinces people. "I'm so glad!"

"Listen," He says, putting his lips _oh-so-close_ to her ear so that she can feel his warm breath. "I know that you feel like you didn't do a lot to help us, or that you made us lose the game or something. But you can't expect to be a superstar from the very first game. Even the best of us all had to learn at some time, right?"

"I know," She says with a sigh. "I just wish that there were some way I could help, but obviously I can't. All I do is mess everything up."

Leaning forward, James ruffles her hair, and she nearly gasps at the sudden touch. With a smile, he says, "Just give it time, Katy."

She rolls her eyes. "I suppose that's all I can do."

He nods, and she watches him as he walks away, because really, that's all she can do.

….

Their coach takes them out for dinner the next night, all of their team, as a sort of victory celebration. Katelyn ends up sitting with Casey, Sara, and Maria, as Sara claims that the boys will have their food all over the table and will probably eat all of the pizza. To Katelyn's displeasure, she finds that she sort of wants to sit with James, but she brushes it off as a sign of their newfound friendship.

"So," Sara says with a gleam in her eye, taking a piece of pizza, "Who thinks we've got the hottest boy in the world on our team?"

"James Potter?" Maria's eyes widen and her face lights up. "Like, heck yes! I mean, he's one of the most sexy boys in the entire camp."

Rolling her eyes, Katelyn corrects them, "_Sexiest_. Not most sexy."

"You agree?" Maria says, beaming as she bites into her pizza.

Katelyn just shakes her head, laughing. "Why do you think he's so _sexy_ anyway?"

"Look at him," Casey joins in, and this is _Casey_, the most tomboyish and naïve girl that she's ever met, yet even Casey thinks the same as the other girls. "I mean, brown hair-"

"That's always falling in his eyes," Sara adds with a dreamy smile.

"And oh my gosh, his eyes, they're like chocolate," Maria throws in. "They make _me_ melt."

"Quite the smooth talker, too," Casey adds, smiling a little bit.

For some reason, Katelyn finds herself amazed. Back at Hogwarts, James was always the topic of conversation. Quickly, he'd risen to the status of one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. At the time, she'd always assumed it was because of his parentage. But here, at this _Muggle_ camp, she doesn't think it could be because of that. Could it just be because of his natural charisma and good looks?

Laughing, Katelyn tells them, "All right, guys, I get it. I suppose that I just can't bring myself to think of him that way."

"Oi, Weller!" One of the boys (Samuel) yells from the other table. "James here wants to know if you've ever had a boyfriend!"

"I do not," James protests, his face turning a bright red colour.

"I have, thank you," Katelyn responds with a wide smirk on her face like the true Slytherin that she is. "Don't know why he's asking, I bet James has had plenty of girlfriends. He seems like the player type."

James' face goes scarlet and the guys all make their typical 'ooh-ing' noises before turning back to their table. She can hear Thomas' voice rise above the racket. "Have you had many girlfriends before, James?"

"Yes, I have," James mutters. "But there isn't a particular type of guy who is a player, right? I mean…"

Katelyn knows that he's a player. She goes to his school, therefore she hears all the rumours about who he's with each week, and there are a whole _lot_ of rumours. But she's not going to very well tell him that, she'll let him admit it to everyone else for himself.

"James is a player?" Maria's eyes widen in excitement. "Think he'll get with me one week?"

For some reason, Katelyn feels an odd sense of anger at this statement. Shaking it off, she shrugs. "Probably. I suppose."

"Great!" Maria beams, and in unison, Casey and Sara start protesting about how he can't get with her because he's going to get with one of them.

Rolling her eyes, Katelyn leans back in her chair and wonders if the world has gone mad.

….

One day, she decides to break all of the rules that were set for her upon coming here. Grabbing her wand that she's stored in her bag, she takes it out and stares at it. Due to the new laws enforced upon suggestion of Auror Harry Potter, the Trace no longer lingers on those under seventeen. But she knows that if she lets a Muggle know she'll be in a heck of a lot of trouble.

Again, she discovers she doesn't care- must be the Slytherin genes soaking through again. Clutching the wand tightly, she thinks of a spell that won't be loud or cause damage. Finally, she decides on one of the simplest spells, Accio.

"Accio twig," She yells, pointing her wand at a twig, and she feels a small twinge of satisfaction as the twig zooms right to her. Clutching it in her hand, she looks for something else.

Something shiny gleams from underneath the leaves. She points her wand at it, uncaring about the consequences. "Accio shiny things!"

Something flies out of the bush, and she realises far too late that they're a bunch of shards of glass. She cries out as the glass pierces her skin, leaving a trail of blood where ever it touches. Quickly, she tosses it to the ground, but it's too late. Someone has heard her. Footsteps press into the grass, and she quickly puts her wand behind her back.

"Hello?" The person calls. "Hello?"

With a start, she realises that the person is James. At first, relief flows through her- at least, if she's caught with the wand, she won't get in trouble for exposing magic to Muggles. But next comes some strange sort of unhappiness. He will hate her for not telling him first and she knows it.

"Oh, hey there, James," She says innocently, trying to hide her wand and her blood-covered hand. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing out here in the woods, Katy?" He asks, staring at her. Then, his gaze drops a little bit, and his brown (chocolaty) eyes widen in shock. "Your hand is covered in blood! Oh, Mer-man, what did you do to yourself? What are you doing with that piece of glass?"

She knows what he'll assume, even if it isn't necessarily true, so she drops the glass, hiding her wand still behind her back. She just frowns. "I just thought it was something sparkly, I didn't think it would be glass…" Which is basically the truth, even though she now sounds like a naïve Hufflepuff.

"Come on," He says, tugging on her arm. When she doesn't remove it from behind her back, he frowns, tugging it again. "Are you _hiding_ something, Katy?"

"No," She lies straight through her teeth, a talent of hers that she's picked up from other Slytherins. "My hand just really hurts and I'm cradling it…"

"Well, show it to me, then," He says, crossing his arms across his chest and smirking like he's the king of the world.

Frowning, she takes her hand out and places it in front of her, displaying the wand in front of her like she's flaunting it around. She winces, waiting for her reaction. In hindsight, it might not have been a good decision, but she has to tell him sometime, doesn't she?

"Oh Merlin," He drops to his knees, his head in his hands. "Oh, Merlin. You're a… you're a witch." His voice is stone cold and emotionless.

She bites her lip, waiting for the storm she knows is coming. "Yes. I am. And you're a wizard, I already know."

He just stares at her, his brown eyes boring into her. "You go to Hogwarts, don't you? I've… I've seen you before there. Oh, Merlin." He puts his head in his hands again.

"I do go to Hogwarts," She replies softly. "I'm… I'm sorry for not telling you before. But I'm a Muggleborn witch. Surprise?"

She watches as he jumps to his feet and she prepares for the infamous Weasley temper she's heard so much about. He begins to roar. "YOU ARE A WITCH AND YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TELL ME. YOU KNEW WHO I WAS ALL ALONG AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. I JUST… I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS."

"I'm sorry," She whispers, dropping the glass shard to the ground and watching it shatter like her heart. She lifts her eyes to meet his. "I was scared."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS," James continues on his rant without even taking time to hear her out. "YOU KNEW- YOU _KNEW_ EVERYTHING AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO LET ME IN ON THE LITTLE SECRET. WHAT, ARE YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WITCHES TOO? ARE YOU ALL JUST TRYING TO PLAY A PRANK ON ME? 'APRIL FOOLS, JAMES, THIS ISN'T REALLY A MUGGLE CAMP'?"

"No, James," She says. Unlike other girls might, she doesn't cry, but she stands there with the solemnest sincerity, staring at him and hoping he'll dare to look at her too, at the blood pouring freely down her arm and the solemn look on her face. "No one else is related to us in that way. It was just a stupid idea of mine, and I shouldn't have done it. What do you want me to say?"

He just shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't even know, Katelyn."

It's the first time he's ever called her by her full name and it _stings_.

He walks off, leaving the cold air behind her, and leaving her alone with a bloody hand, a perfect wand, and an empty heart.

Making sure that no one's watching, she whispers a simple healing spell and watches as her cut heals up immediately. She then leans back against the tree, biting her lip but not crying.

She tells herself that Slytherins never cry.

She knows that she's wrong.

….

"You don't look so good," Casey informs her in her usual blunt way the next morning as they get ready. "Something wrong?"

"I sort of had a fight last night," She says, not bothering to hold back anything. What's the point? Might as well have the whole world knowing the true nature of James Sirius Potter.

"With whom and about what?" Casey asks, her eyes wide like she can't believe it. What's so bad about it? Katelyn has to wonder. She's gotten in plenty of fights before with plenty of people.

"With James about something stupid," Katelyn sighs, leaning back against her bed. "I sort of hid a secret from him and he found out. So he got really mad at me for not telling him."

"You don't have to tell him everything," Casey points out reasonably.

"But this was different, trust me," Katelyn informs her. "I was really stupid. I did something really stupid and it was all my fault."

"I doubt that," Casey says, tying her shoes. "I mean, what could you have done to make him hate you?"

"Something," She groans, bending over. "Look, Casey, I'm sure he hates me now, and I don't know what to do about it. I tried apologising a thousand times over but it has no effect on him. I don't want him to hate me, did you know?"

"Might have assumed as much," Casey replies with a laugh. Standing up, she beams at Katelyn. "Look, Katy, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. We'll go out there and everything will be perfectly normal, you'll see."

Katelyn shakes her head rapidly. "No, you'll see, James is going to hate me when we get out there."

So, with Casey's arm linked through hers, Katelyn takes a deep breath and steps outside. It's a warm, sunny day, not the kind she'd expect for being in such a foul mood. The birds seem to sing and the sun shines from high above, but it doesn't make her any less nervous.

As soon as they arrive at the dining hall, it's no surprise that the first person she sees is James Potter himself. She bites he lip as Casey just smiles. Chirpily, her friend calls, "Hey, James!"

"Hi, Casey," He replies with a small _(miniscule_) smile. Upon catching sight of Katelyn, his face falls. "Oh. Katelyn." He nods once, still looking solemn, then turns and walks away.

Katelyn sighs, turning to Casey. "See? I told you he hates me."

"Don't worry about it," Casey tells her, though she looks quite worried herself. "He'll move on eventually, trust me. He can't stay hung up on this forever, can he?"

Katelyn just nods, hoping that he can't.

….

Before she knows it, the next game of the season rolls around. James is there in all of his Captaincy, looking a little bit less excited for the game than usual. Katelyn feels even less excited for the game this time.

As the game begins, she sits on the bench, her head in her hands. She hopes that no one will get hurt or anything so she won't have to go in, and she can instead just watch from the sidelines. For some reason, she feels like moping about James at the moment.

This game, unlike the others, isn't going so well, she realises. James is quite off of his game. He seems distracted, missing nearly every shot and some of the passes too. The coach doesn't look happy at all.

His happiness (and hers too) hits a low point when Sara sprains her ankle and has to be taken out. Muttering something about the defense on this team getting hurt, he turns to Katelyn. "Go in there, and play your best. I don't want any excuses."

At first, she's okay, at least in her opinion. She actually steals the ball a few times and all. Her playing is definitely not as bad as it could be.

But then, her eyes meet James', and she sees the pure hurt in them. She stops for a moment, breathless, and her playing halts from there too.

Everyone manages to get past her, _everyone_, and she doesn't know how to stop them.

Now that both she and James are both playing horribly, the team falls all the more. The score turns to 4-2. They're down by two points.

It's then that the coach calls a timeout. Katelyn drags herself over to the sidelines, not in the mood for a good yelling session. But instead, the coach puts one hand on her shoulder and one hand on James'. With a glare in his eye, he says, "You two. Talk. Now."

He walks over to the side, still not meeting her eyes. At first, she waits for him to speak, but when she realises he's not going to, she speaks. "Well, this is awkward."

"You think?" He says, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know," She informs him with a sigh. Finally, she looks up to look into his chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry, James."

"I know you are," He says, kicking a stray pebble. "Well, at least you are now that I've found out."

She shakes her head. "No, I've been feeling guilty about it for a while. I just didn't know how to go about telling you, I was scared that you'd be angry. Guess that was a legit fear, right? I mean, and there was- _is_- the fact that you had no idea who I was while we were at Hogwarts together. And there's one more thing that I figured you'd hate me for."

Leaning forward, he brushes a strand of hair out of her face, muttering, "I could never hate you."

"Don't say that," She replies, blushing a little bit.

"What is it?" He demands, frowning. "Got a crush on me or something?" His face twists into the cocky grin she knows far too well.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Her voice falls low, soft and quiet in the whispering wind. Her fear is obvious through her words.

"I promise," He mutters, obviously wondering what could be so bad.

"I'm not a Gryffindor, James," She says, her fingers twisting and making knots. "I'm a Slytherin."

Eyes wide, he stumbles back a little bit, looking scared and conflicted. "You're- you're a Slytherin?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" She answers patiently. Seeing his obvious revulsion, she nods. "I thought you'd react this way. Forgive me."

"N- no," He chokes out, staring at her. "It's just that I wouldn't have guessed. I don't hate Slytherins, you know, especially ones, well, like you."

"Ones that aren't quite as bad as you thought we were?" She smirks. "I mean, I thought you would've figured out that I'm a Slytherin by now. I'm not _brave_, James. I didn't tell you that I'm a witch, that's usually not a sign of bravery."

"But you are cunning for sure," He tells her with a laugh.

Smiling, she asks, "So you're not angry with me anymore?"

"I suppose not," He reluctantly admits, not bothering to apologise or anything, but it's typical Gryffindor so she doesn't mind it. Instead, they both rush back to the very irritated looking coach _(and the even more irritated rival team_).

"So you're ready to really play now?" He asks with his arms crossed.

Katelyn and James share a small smile. "Yeah," The two of them speak in unison.

"Good." The ref signals that the abnormally long time out is over, and all of them rush back onto the field. She starts to actually play again, trying her hardest and not just letting the time slip by. She doesn't just wait for the game to finally finish.

When the ball comes to her in the last few minutes (_and they're tied now_), she kicks it as hard as she can. It's a perfect pass to James, who grins as he shoots as hard as he can. It goes straight in the goal, the time runs out, and everyone rushes the field.

"James!" They yell, looking as if they're going to put him on their shoulders and declare him Most Valuable Player or something. "That was the most amazing shot I've ever seen- you're going to play in university for sure- we've got a superstar on our team."

He just grins, jumping in with some cocky responses- "I know" and "Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious" and stuff like that. She can't help but think that he's horribly cocky. But once the crowd starts to thin down, he comes over to her with a smile.

"Hey, Katy," He says, meeting her eyes in that far too confident way of his. "Nice job today." With a pat on the back, he leaves.

She still feels heat in the place that he patted her back.

….

"You're kidding," James retorts one day when they're just lazing around outside, wasting the time away.

"Nope," She frowns at him. "Would I kid with you about something like this, James? My father isn't as close to me as my perfectly Muggle twin brother, the football superstar. He doesn't even go to this camp, Mikael, because he's gotten accepted to the most prestigious soccer camp in all of Britain. Lucky child, he is."

"That actually sounds a bit like my family," James says with a sigh. "Well, of course you've probably heard all about my dad, the famous Harry Potter?" His tone is cocky as always, but he sounds bitter at the same time.

"I've heard of him, yes," She says with a laugh. He's pretty much all they talk about in History of Magic these days, how could she not know who he is?

"How could you not have?" He grins at her. "Anyway, everyone's expecting me to live up to my father's reputation. Oh, James Potter, Harry's son, he's meant to be a hero, don't you know? And even the ones that don't expect me to be like him expect me to be like my grandfather, the great Marauder. I try and I try, Katy, but I can't do it. I'm never going to be him. That's one of the reasons that I picked up soccer. I love Quidditch, really, but my granddad and my dad played it. But soccer? No one I know plays soccer, so I could be unique in that. And really, I'm not bad at it."

"No, you're not," She agrees with a small smile. "So, I suppose our reasoning is opposite, then? I don't play soccer for the reason that you do play soccer."

"Because you can never live up to your dad with soccer," He acknowledges, nodding. "And I can never live up to my dad with magic, so I don't really try in school."

"But James, magical school is actually fun," She protests. Though she's not acing all of her classes, she does pretty well in most of them, which she supposes makes up for her lack of skill in athletic areas.

"Fun?" James cocks an eyebrow. "You mean those big essays that McGonagall makes us write are _fun_?"

"No!" She protests, giggling a little. "I mean that most of the time, the stuff that we do can be fun. Like Potions, that's fun. I like to see what happens when you experiment and mix other things together."

"You're such a Slytherin," James retorts with a smile. "I mean, Potions? Potions Class isn't fun, especially with that ghost that's started to teach us now. The only subject I kind of like is Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"You're such a Gryffindor," She responds, grinning, and they have an unspoken agreement of no judgment from that moment on.

….

The wind blows her hair back as she runs, and she charges quickly. It's right there, the ball, and this ball is what her team needs to win for once. She gives it her all, everything that she has, and kicks it with all of her might. All it takes is James' foot to give it some redirection and then-

It goes in.

The game that will decide whether they go to the championships or not, and they've won by one point. Not to mention she's sort of, well, _helped_. It's a good feeling, actually.

The whole team rushes her and James, pulling them into a hug and screaming about how they're going to the championship. She grins, not especially loving the rush of people but loving the feeling of winning nonetheless.

Once the crowd disperses to go celebrate somewhere else, James looks at her, a weird look that she can't decipher. Before she can even try, though, he's kissing her, his lips on hers. Surprised, her arms tighten around his neck, unconsciously pulling him closer. Heck, if she's already messed up, why not mess things up even further? He'll regret it in a few minutes anyway.

But he doesn't. When he pulls away, he just stares at her, the blazing look still in his eyes. "Katy…"

"Yes," She says, laughing breathlessly at the awkwardness of their situation. "That would be me."

He laughs too before asking her, "Would you consider going out with me?" There's no trace of hesitance in her voice, and a warning in the back of her ear that he's done this a thousand times before. He's a player, she knows, and she's got to be careful. She can't let herself in too deep.

But she nods anyway and, with a smile, tells him, "Of course I'd love to go out with you, James."

"Awesome," is all he mumbles, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

If she's already screwed her status as a respectable Slytherin, well then, she ought to have some fun with it. She pulls him closer to her, trying hard not to smile.

….

The next day, she's sitting in the bleachers at a scrimmage match between some of the boys, grinning as she somewhat cheers for James. Someone, whom she discovers she doesn't recognise, sits down beside her. With a forced smile, she says, "Hello."

"Hi," She replies, frowning a bit. She's not too much of a fan of talking to new people, and there's something off about this girl. The girl has blonde streaked chestnut hair, green eyes, and a large chest, though she can't tell if it's been manipulated or not.

"Are you James' girlfriend?" She asks abruptly.

Katelyn remembers that she and James had agreed not to keep it a secret. However, she feels uncomfortable telling this girl. She mumbles out a, "Yes," after a few moments.

"Oh, you are, are you?" The girl smirks at her. "I'm Candi Rein. Perhaps James has mentioned me?"

"No, he hasn't," Katelyn plasters on a fake smile. "Why? Should he have?"

"I'm his ex-girlfriend," Candi replies, smirking at her. "And I have no idea why he would lower his standards to someone like _you_."

"What's your problem?"Katelyn retorts. "Jealous or something?"

"No, of course not," Candi says sweetly. "I was just wondering why he would want to be with someone like you, that's all, when he _could_ have someone like me."

Insulted to no extent, Katelyn's hand flies forward beyond her control, and slaps the other girl across the face. Horrified, Candi's hand flies to her now red cheek. "What the heck, _Weller_? I don't see why James likes you at all, you're so **violent**."

Angry, Katelyn stands up. "And you're just an annoying little brat, aren't you?" But she feels bad anyway, because she'd never meant to hurt anyone, and now she's just fallen down to her level.

Standing up, she exits the stand, wondering what's going on and how to get out of it.

…

It's a few days later during the family visiting day that her mum and her brother (whose camp gives him a week break) come up to see her. Her dad doesn't come, of course, but she doesn't expect her to.

Rushing at Katelyn, her mum exclaims, "Oh, Katy, you're still alive!"

"Much to our surprise," Mikael mutters from beside her, shooting her a playful grin.

"I can't believe you ever doubted me," Katelyn hugs her mum back and ruffles her brother's hair. "I've survived pretty well. It's not actually so bad here."

"Ooh, does this have to do with a boy?" Her mum teases, staring at Katelyn like she's changed a lot since she left.

"No, um, yes," Katelyn admits. "But you can't go torture him."

"What's his name?" Mikael asks, raising an eyebrow. "Is he cute?"

"Of course," Katelyn rolls her eyes. "His name is James. Why, you got a girlfriend, oh brother?"

"No," Mikael admits, looking down so that his hair flops into his eyes. "All of the girls at my camp- wait, there are no girls at my camp. So how am I supposed to get a girlfriend, Katy?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Hey, I know some pretty good girls that play on my soccer team. Maybe I can hook you up?"

Mikael just laughs at her. "Yeah, that would work so well. Remember the other times you tried to play matchmaker with that wizard classmate of yours?"

She frowns at him, then turns to her mother. In doing so, she notices James, along with another streak of red hair. The Potter family is here as well.

"That's him, Mum," Katelyn whispers, motioning toward the crowd of wizards. "The older one with the lighter hair."

"This is the infamous James?" Her mum asks, eyebrow cocked. Then, without another word, she begins to march over to where the Potters are standing.

Eyes wide, Katelyn yells, "Come back here, Mum!" But her mum just keeps walking, far too determined, toward the other family.

Mikael snickers. "No stopping her now. We'd better go with her."

The two of them follow, just in time to hear her mum say, "I believe my daughter Katy here is dating your son!"

Katelyn's jaw drops and she shoots James an embarrassed look. James, being the cocky guy, just smirks back at her and winks. His mum grins. "I know, James told us! I'm so happy for them!"

Bored, Katelyn glances around. Her eyes land on the redheaded girl, James' sister, Lily. Lily glares up at her. "You're dating my brother?"

Looking at how scary she is, Katelyn gulps. "Yeah, I am, and?"

"And you're not fooling around, are you?" Lily puts a hand on her hip. "Because I have some pretty good revenge plans, and some awesome powers."

"Me too," Katelyn laughs. "I'm a Muggleborn witch, Lily."

"Oh," Lily blushes, looking at the ground. "I'm a Slytherin."

"Me too," Katelyn grins at her. "We should get along just fine, seeing as we have a lot in trouble." She pinches a piece of Lily's flaming red hair between her fingers.

Lily smiles a little bit. "I suppose we do. But still, if you hurt James…"

"I'll try not to," the manipulative girl known as Katelyn replies, smirking.

"Hey, Lily, don't torture her," James finally interrupts, tossing an arm around Katelyn's shoulders and smiling.

"I'm not torturing anyone," Lily says innocently, but she laughs.

The mums, who are still talking, stop to coo over how 'cute' James and Katelyn are. Katelyn just grabs Mikael. "James, this is my twin brother, Mikael."

"Are you going to go all overprotective twin brother on me?" James asks confidently, crossing his arms.

"If you want me to," Mikael replies with a shrug. He's never been the domineering type. "So, um, don't hurt Katelyn, or I'll hurt you!"

Laughing, James shakes his head. "I only asked because there's a set of twins at our school, a girl and a boy, and the boy had a best friend who started fooling around with his twin sister. But they didn't tell him, and he found out anyway, and then it started spiraling out of control. Big blow up and all."

"I don't think that would happen with me and Katelyn," Mikael informs him with a smirk. "Just letting you know."

Casey comes around the corner then, chatting on her Muggle mobile phone, and Katelyn swears she sees Mikael's eyes light up. Smirking, she calls, "Hey, Casey, come here!"

Casey rushes over. "Oh, hey, Katy! Is your family here and…" Her eyes land on Mikael. "Who's this?"

"This is my twin brother, Mikael," Katelyn tells her with a smirk. Seeing their gazes on each other, she grins widely. "We'll just leave you two alone, then." She grabs James' shirt to tug him away.

"Way to be subtle," James complains with a grin.

"When have I ever been subtle?" She retorts.

"Hey, aren't those your Slytherin buddies over there?" James asks, nudging her arm. "Why are they here?"

"It is Augustus, Ria, Bella, and Abele. Isn't that your ex-girlfriend with them?" Katelyn inquires. For some reason, she remembers seeing the exotic-looking girl with James' arm around her or something.

"What ex-girlfriend?" James wonders, peering at them. "Oh, no, that's my sister!"

"Your sister?" Katelyn stares at him.

"Bianca, she's like my sister," James informs her with a smirk. "I wouldn't- _couldn't_- date her."

"Oh, why's she here with Ria and Bella and Abele and Aug?" Katelyn inquires, very confused.

Quickly, Ria, Abele, and Aug pile into a car, where they quickly disappear, leaving a waving Bianca behind. James rushes over to her. "Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"Ria and Aug's little sister, the Squib, she goes here," Bianca explains as she squishes James into a hug. "So I found out about it, and I like football, so…" She grins impishly at him. "I'm here! Oh, who's that?"

"This is my girlfriend," James says with a smile.

"Oh, Katelyn?" Bianca's eyes widen. "I know her, James! How could I hang around the Slytherins and not know her? Hi, Katy!"

"Yeah," James grins at Bianca before focusing his gaze on Katelyn again. "We're sort of dating."

Bianca smiles at her. "Congratulations. I'm happy you've _finally_ found someone."

"Um, thanks," Katelyn feels a bit uncomfortable. Is it normal for her to feel jealous of her boyfriend's 'sister'? But she just shrugs it off for now.

…

It's the next day that she has a run-in with Candi again. Walking up to her, Candi smirks. "Hey there, James' _girlfriend_."

"Hey, Candi," She greets her, keeping her tone low and a bit annoyed.

"Why aren't you with James now?" Candi asks with a smirk. "Is he off with that other girl again?"

"Bianca is his sister!" Katelyn protests lamely. How can she defend James when she doesn't know what's going on? "Well, close enough, at least."

"Sure," Candi frowns at her. "That's what they always say. They could be snogging in a bush right now for all you know."

"They're not!" Katelyn protests.

"Fine," Candi says with a shrug. "Believe whatever you want to. Don't let me and my observations get in your way. Have a nice life with your playboy boyfriend and all."

Katelyn nods, staring at her, and walks away slowly. Rather than going to the river as she had originally planned, she goes back to where James said he would be with Bianca. She leans around the tree trunk, hoping they won't see her. But she can see them perfectly.

James has his arm around Bianca in what looks to be a comforting manner. Jealousy flares up in her. Could Candi possibly be telling the truth? What if she was? What if James had been cheating on her with Bianca?

_No, no, no_, she chants in her head. _James wouldn't do that. _Bianca _wouldn't do that. _

Bianca, as far as she knows, hasn't ever really been the type for relationships. She definitely doesn't seem like the type to cheat on someone or help to cheat on someone. Who knows, though, she could be wrong. She usually seems to be these days.

…

There's another game not too long after that. Bianca, of course, gets to play for her team. Bianca's a forward, forcing Casey out of her forward starting position. The coach claims that it's just to give Bianca a turn, but Casey, who's now sitting on the bench with Katelyn, puts it this way: "She's apparently the new girl that's come in to take my position and make me hate her."

"Thing is," Katelyn reminds her with a sigh, "She's so hard to hate. I mean, she's really funny, kind, and she has good ideas. So I can't hate her, even if I think that she's helping James to cheat on me."

"So why not give her the benefit of the doubt?" Casey asks in a considerably smaller voice that gets smaller as she watches Bianca execute a perfect goal.

"What do you mean?" Katelyn wonders, her voice wavering as she looks over at James.

"Well, James isn't acting any differently than usual," Casey reasons. "And you have no proof other than your own doubt that they're cheating together. So why not just give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"I don't know," Katelyn finally replies after a while of thinking. "I'll try, Casey, I will."

It's then that the coach blows his whistle and substitutes Casey for Bianca, bringing Bianca out to the bench. Taking a swig of water, Bianca smiles at her. "Hey, Katy."

"Hello, Bianca," Katelyn greets her politely, feeling like she's talking in a monotone. "Nice job out there by the way."

"Thanks," Bianca replies brightly. Katelyn doesn't reply, and after a few minutes of silence, Katelyn can tell she's starting to get uncomfortable. Quietly, Bianca asks, "So, you and James, huh?"

"Yep," Katelyn replies, trying to hide the grin that's breaking out on her face.

Laughing, Bianca tells her, "Well, I'll be the first to say that I didn't really see it coming."

"Me neither," Katelyn says with a giggle. "He didn't even know who I was until I came here."

Bianca grins at her. "Well, you guys are cute together, and I'm glad that James has found someone."

"Thanks," Katelyn says sincerely, and she starts to wonder if maybe she was stupid to even suspect Bianca of helping James cheat on her. She knows what sort of person Bianca is, since Bianca hangs around the Slytherins a lot of the time (when she's not with James).

"No problem," Bianca smirks, reminding her a lot of Augustus Flint (another Slytherin playboy). "The Slytherins will be quite glad for a bit of gossip about you, yes?"

She has to laugh. The group of Slytherins at her school is very intent on knowing all of the gossip that floats around the school. "I suppose they will." There's still that one question pressing down on her heart, though, so she takes a risk and asks it. "How close are you and James?"

Bianca shoots her a weird look. "I told you, and he did too, he's like my brother and- hold up. You think I'm cheating with James, don't you? Oh, Merlin." For a second, she glares at Katelyn before she cracks up. "Are you serious? _Me_ and James? He's like my brother. That's so stupid."

That's the thing about Bianca- she cares a lot about people's feelings, so she'll try to spare them, but if she thinks it's stupid, she's not going to hesitate to tell you so.

"Oh," Katelyn's cheeks flame up.

"Right," Bianca continues sarcastically. "That's what I've been doing all these years with James, snogging him in broom closets. We're having a secret relationship behind your back." She collapses in laughter again, and Katelyn sits there uncomfortably.

The coach blows his whistle and motions a still-giggling Bianca onto the field. Katelyn has to wonder how she could ever doubt James or Bianca.

The problem with James- he's just a flirt, she realises with a start. It's not Bianca's fault or hers, it's just his natural way of life. She grins as she realises that there's nothing to worry about.

…

"You've got something to worry about," Candi announces, tossing an envelope to the table. "Read this and tell me if you still believe that James isn't cheating on you."

Her eyes widen, but she rips the envelope open nonetheless. Taking it out carefully, she reads:

_To Bianca-_

_I miss you. I know it hasn't been that long, but still. I'm here and you're there. _

_I know, I'm the playboy, not the sappy type, so yeah. I bet you didn't even think that I could write, did you? Well, I can, so there. _

_It feels wrong, doesn't it? Like I shouldn't be writing __**this**__ to __**you**__. But heck, I am, so I might as well get over it._

_My sister says to tell you hi. She adores you, you know. Well, you know that. Yeah. This is sort of awkward._

_But anyway, write me back? _

_(And you're coming here, right?)_

_From, _

_You know who (your secret boyfriend)_

Eyes wide, she drops the letter to the floor. This is a betrayal; she feels it in all of her veins. Quickly, she bends down and picks up the letter, stuffing it in her coat pocket if anyone needs proof. As if.

She knows that Lily adores Bianca. The first year constantly follows her around at school, looking up to her. The part about the playboy, the way he writes. Everything adds up. There's no one else it could be, is there?

Tears start to stream down her face as she rushes out, desperate to get back to her dorm. She just can't believe it.

It's just a coincidence that she runs into James, well, literally runs into him. He holds her up, staring into her eyes. "Is something wrong, Katy?"

"No," She blinks a few times. Staring at him, she says in a cold voice, "Let go of me."

Looking quite terrified, he asks like some sort of idiot, "What did I do?"

She shoves the letter into his hand. "Good to know that you enjoy cheating in your spare time. Have fun with Bianca. You guys are _good together_." Pressing down hard on the letter, she lets another tear make its way down her face. Wasn't she the one who had sworn never to cry over a boy?

In shock, he lets go of her, and she takes the opportunity to dash off as she has many times before. She's always running away from her problems, isn't she?

…..

"Katelyn."

"Go away."

"Katy."

"Go away."

"I'm staying right here."

"Go _away_!"

She buries her head with a pillow, hoping that the person will finally leave. When she peeks out, she realises that Casey hasn't left yet. Sighing, she sits up. "What do you want, Casey?"

"Are you just going to mope in here all day?" Casey inquires, looking quite worried.

"Yep," Katelyn replies with a stubborn tone in her voice.

"What happened to giving them the benefit of the doubt?" Casey wonders, sitting on the edge of Katelyn's bed.

"He wrote her a letter," Katelyn says, her voice trembling. "I know that he did, I saw it."

"How do you know it was him?" Casey demands, scowl on her face.

"It had to be, who else would it be?" Katelyn asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"It could be someone else," Casey says ominously. "Bianca's very pretty. She could have another boyfriend, you know."

"I don't know," Katelyn buries her face in her pillow. "But everything leads me to conclude that James is cheating on me with Bianca. It's not a fun feeling to have, y'know."

"I know," Casey replies. "But you don't even know for sure, Katelyn. Just give it some time."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to leave now?" Casey asks carefully.

"Yes."

"I'll see you at breakfast."

"Fine."

Once the door closes behind Casey, Katelyn puts her face into her pillow and resumes sobbing. It's not fair- here's the unbreakable one, falling apart because of a stupid boy.

….

Bianca's the one to break her sulking time next. She barges into the dormitory, not even bothering to knock or anything. With a frown on her face, she says loudly, "Where did you get this?"

"An anonymous source," Katelyn replies, sitting up and wiping her face.

There's a flicker of indecision on Bianca's face. Slowly, she relaxes a little bit, probably trying not to hurt Katelyn. Softly, she says again, "Where did you get this?"

"I told you… fine, it was from Candi," Katelyn informs her.

"Candi…? That little sneak!" Bianca yells, acting on impulse once again. Breathing heavily, she quickly apologises, "Sorry. But that's not what you think it is."

"Well, what is it, then? Cause it looked like it's addressed to you, unless you're trying to say there's another Bianca floating around here?" Katelyn shoots back.

"Yeah, my evil twin," Bianca grits her teeth. "This isn't from James, Katelyn."

"Who's it from, then? Your imaginary boyfriend?" Katelyn retorts, using her sarcastic humour.

"No," Bianca says, sounding surprised. "I have a boyfriend, but it's not James." She looks awfully uncomfortable with the topic, which is typical Bianca about boys, but Katelyn can't help the need to press.

"Who's your _boyfriend_ then?" Katelyn spits, sounding venomous but not really meaning it. She's already feeling stupid for assuming it was James when really, it could be anyone.

Bianca stares at the ground, uncomfortably kicking her legs back and forth. Finally, she looks up and looks back down again. "Augfint."

"What?" Katelyn can't understand what she's saying.

Raising her voice a little, Bianca tells her, "Augustus Flint."

"You're… dating… Augustus?" Katelyn's whole world comes to a halt. Suddenly, everything that's going on makes sense. The letter was Augustus writing to Bianca, the way Bianca had been acting, why she'd arrived with Augustus, Ria, and Bella- her eyes widen as she realises how wrong she'd been. "Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin."Her voice shakes beyond belief.

Bianca stares at her. "Are you okay?"

"I've screwed everything up, haven't I?" Katelyn's voice trembles as she presses her face into her hands. "You weren't helping to cheat. You never were. It was Candi trying to trick me and me being gullible. Oh, Merlin."

Awkwardly, Bianca pats her back. "I can't believe you thought I would help you to cheat. I would be yelling right now, but I mean, I think I would've done the same thing. I'm sort of gullible and insecure, too."

"Who says I'm insecure?" Katelyn growls, but she chokes out another sob, disproving her point completely. "James hates me now, doesn't he?"

"You just need to talk to him," Bianca advises her, looking completely taken aback by this outpouring of feelings. "I've got to go now, all right?"

"All right," Katelyn watches her walk out the door before she starts to cry again. Merlin, she's been crying a lot lately, but she's been messing up a lot lately, hasn't she?

….

It's one night, when she's lying on a grassy hillside, watching the stars, that he finds her. "Katy."

She shoots up, looking terrified. "James! Um, hello."

"Nice place you've got here," he chuckles, plopping down beside her. "Terrific view, too."

"Thanks," She says nervously. Staring at him- gorgeous in his pair of jeans and baggy t-shirt, she asks, "Shouldn't you, y'know, hate me or something?"

"Nah, B explained it all to me when I sort of blew up on her," James says with a grin. "I personally find it all kind of funny. Besides," He stares at her, features perfect in the moonlight, "Why waste our time fighting?"

"There's no time to waste," She replies with a grin.

Leaning in, he kisses her sweetly, and she brings herself closer to him. Merlin, she's so screwed, but in a good way, well, sort of. She doesn't even remember why she thought that he was cheating on her.

Once he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers and grumpily says, "I hate Candi for what she did. Fooling you that the letter from Aug was actually from me. You think I act like Flint?"

Giggling, Katelyn pecks him on the lips before replying, "Yeah, you sort of do."

"That's offensive," He tells her, kissing her once again.

Yeah, this is definitely the way that things are supposed to go.

….

It's the final game of the season, the championship game between them and the rival team.

Katelyn is sitting next to Casey on the sidelines, both of them bouncing as they watch the action. The game is a constant battle for the lead, each team barely pulling ahead every few seconds. Casey's often switched in for Bianca, but Katelyn hasn't been switched in once yet. Suddenly, one of the defense signals that they are tired and want to switch out. The coach pats her on the back and pushes her up. "That's you."

"Huh? What?" Katelyn grins as she runs back onto the field. All of them shoot her an uneasy smile. But she plays to the best of her ability, kicking it back up every time it comes their way, and managing to keep them from scoring.

Then someone, a poor dribbler, starts to dribble down the court. She realises that if she kicks hard enough, she has the perfect angle to shoot a goal. Drawing her foot back, she gets ready, and then swings _hard. _Everyone's eyes watch it, flying through the air-

And then it bounces off the top and lands out.

She sighs at the collective groaning, running back to play some more.

In the end, they win by one goal, scored by Bianca, actually. The team cheers for Bianca, then James returns to her, putting his lips on hers. Against her lips, he whispers, "You did amazing today."

She locks her arms around his neck. "I did not. I didn't do anything special."

"Are you kidding?" He laughs, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "If you compared that game to the beginning of the year, Katy, you've improved_ so _much."

She has to laugh. "Thanks, James, I suppose."

He grins and winks at her. "No problem. That kick at the end, that was amazing."

"Even if it didn't go in," She replies, her eyes searching the ground.

"Even if it didn't go in," He repeats.

Then his lips are on hers again, and it almost makes up for the missed shot.

….

The coaches take them out to dinner for a winners' celebration, and among the team, there's much hooting and cheering. Not to mention lots and lots of Muggle pizza.

James puts his lips right beside her ear, and she finds it's quite distracting. "Had fun living like a Muggle these past few weeks, old Slytherin pal of mine?"

"Of course I have," She says with a laugh.

A grinning Casey butts in. "Of course you have what?"

"Of course I've had fun at this camp, even though I didn't think I would," She confesses earnestly.

"I'm going to miss you," Casey says, her lip trembling. "Both of you. Have fun at your… boarding school." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Katelyn has to laugh at Casey's antics. "I'm gonna miss you too." She finds it weird that she would tell her this- one month ago, she never would have admitted it- but heck, she's changed a lot since then. She's realised that maybe people can see past the rough exterior to what's inside. Maybe they're not as bad as they seem.

Though she still seems to think that everyone's against her, but hey, that's part of being a Slytherin.

"Hey," She says suddenly with a grin. "You should come visit my family over Christmas hols, yes? Mikael will be there." She winks at Casey.

Casey has to laugh. "Sure, I'd love to come. That would be great."

"Just because of Mikael," James snickers, shoving a huge piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Ew," Katelyn comments, glancing over at James being impolite once again.

"Oh, you know you love it," James teases his girlfriend, grinning over at her with his mouth full of food.

"You guys are so cute," Bianca comments from the other side of James, grinning at both of them.

Katelyn rolls her eyes at her new (_unlikely_) friend and ally. "Just wait until we get back to Hogwarts and see Augustus again, Hanafiah. You're going to be getting it big time."

Bianca just grins at her. "We'll see about that, _Weller_."

"We should all definitely have a team reunion," Samuel says, his eyes shining as he stares at Sara.

"As if," Sara rolls her eyes at him, making the rest of the team laugh.

"It's been a great season," The coach says as he stands up to give his speech. "I am proud to say that I have the best team I could have been given. Each of you was important to the team in your own unique way. However, I am also proud to be able to give out two special awards to two unique individuals as voted on by the team- Most Valuable Player or MVP and Most Improved Player."

Everyone applauds politely. He continues, "Drumroll, please." Some of the boys begin to beat on the table. "Most Valuable Player goes to… James Sirius Potter!"

He saunters up to the front confidently, though Katelyn notices that the cocky grin is absent from his face. Taking the award, he gives a playful bow.

"And Most Improved Player goes to Katelyn Weller!"

She joins him at the front, her face flaming. He high-fives her, grinning amidst all the cheering, and as they sit down, he kisses her, causing a whole lot of oohing.

Bianca grins at him. "See what I mean? Adorable."

"Shut up," He groans, leaning back in his chair a bit and grinning.

This, Katelyn decides, this is happiness.

….

The first day she gets back to school, she walks to Platform 9 ¾ feeling like a changed person. Immediately, the Slytherins all surround her like a big glomp.

"Katy!" Ria wraps her in a hug. "Rumour has it you're dating James Potter."

Bella has to laugh. "Oh, wouldn't that be insane."

"She is," James says with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Katelyn and grinning.

"How sweet," Augustus remarks with an eye roll.

"Rumour has it you're dating Bianca," Katelyn retorts to the Slytherin boy. "Oh, wait, that's not a rumour- it's true. Saw your letter, _Aug_."

Augustus flames red and he turns around, obviously to tell Bianca off for showing that letter to Katelyn.

As usual, Abele just stands amidst all of them, brooding.

It's the start of yet another year at Hogwarts- and yet, as James turns to her, kissing her on the lips, she can't help but believe that this one is going to be the best one yet.

….

When most people hear the last name Weller, they think of the famous and renowned soccer player, Jonny Weller, or his son, Mikael Weller.

But now Katelyn knows that when James Potter (II) hears the name Weller, he thinks of her.

**A/N: Well, that's the longest oneshot I've ever written by far. 13K, 31 pages. O.o**

**I have a lot to credit for this.**

**First to Zhie (**_**renzhie**_**) and whoever originally made up the character **_**Bianca Hanafiah**_**, because she was fun to include. And to Jane (sherbetgirl) for Bella. Though I originally made up Ria, Listen brought her to life, so thanks for that ;]**

**Thanks to all my fanfiction friends for the inspiration & encouragement, and for the love :D**

**And finally, this is for the **_**This is Not a Convince Me Comp! **_**Competition. :D I was glad to be able to participate! **


End file.
